Guitar VS Piano
by Miranda Panda-chan
Summary: Team 7 Drabble fic. Hints of SasuSaku and NaruHina. For there was once a concert and everyone had gathered to watch their story unfold and listen to the rough sound of the guitar, the soothing music of the piano, and the steadfast beat of the base.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**A/N: So, it's been awhile! I'm not dead yet, in case anyone was wondering. I'm still working on any other stories that may not be finished yet. But they will before I die, I swear it. This was inspired by Guitar VS Piano (any and all of them) by Goukisan on Newgrounds.**

**

* * *

**

Guitar VS Piano

**by Miranda Panda-chan**

* * *

There was once a concert and excitement spread over the newness of the ones who played. The masses gathered in a great hall, where the people than judged the newest members of their musical world before their music had even begun to drift to their ears. Some disapproved of the grandeur; the arrogance of the rookies to think that they should choose such a gaudy place as their first display of their power; however, most were excited at the promise that they held, for they'd heard of the famous sound of the piano, had heard of the heart that the guitar possessed—the base were unknown. Their song began slowly, beginning with the lead guitar. With just one note from the guitar, everyone's spirits raised in an instant, and the sweet rough noise filled the room, the excitement spreading rapidly across the floor.

However, before the guitar had entered the scene, the piano had been introduced. Soft and soothing, able to entrance all: his attacks were flawless to a fault. He had the ability to be both light and dark, but the darkness would always overwhelm him when his heart became to light (and besides, it's easier to be that way, to be the dark and foreboding presence that he later took pride in, there are fewer key and less choices for the lighthearted.)

And then the backbeat would be introduced—heavy, strict, yet light, and in harmony with the others: entrancing in its own way without drawing any real attention. She tied them all together, the rhythm keeping the others' elements of their song-_life- _in line without any real force, but rather guiding them to create the melodious tune, for the base really had no other real purpose, most thought. She made them want to be in harmony with each other.

But then the guitar and piano play louder, trying to drown out the noise of the other. A jarring note comes from the guitar, followed by a rather hard note from the piano. Both sounds clashing, completely unleashed and unbridled, almost to an unpleasing sound, making the room explode with vibrant music that made the walls shake and every thumping heart tune itself to the massive sound waves.

The crowds observe, in awe and in fear, unable to decide how they about the musical battle, unable to decide whom they want to win. They are astounded by the loud heart-thudding guitar, and are horrified as the piano's light-hearted entrancing tune takes on a much darker note, determination obvious in the harsh strikes of the keys as it begins a previously planned solo. However, the sound of the guitar strikes mid-way through it, harsh and loud and surprising, but awe-inspiring with its soulful and sorrowful notes that are drawn out to the ends of time. While no hears her, the base continues on in the background, but only one observer really listens.

They rage considerably, but it's more violent than before. The playful banter, the friendly competition is put to the wayside as they begin their battle of wills.

It isn't until the base begins to beat louder- _stronger, forcing the attention away from the two opposing forces and onto her_- that the piano finally backs down and falls into a resigned submission—reluctantly following the guitar's lead and the base's steadfast rhythm.

And when the song ends and the music begins to die—they all fade out one by one, first the base…

_She never really had any actual influence over the other twos' actions…_

Then the guitar mournfully dropped back…

_The obnoxious ear-splitting _happiness_ had to stop eventually, and his encore had come far earlier in his particular tale of woe…no this was his last show for sure…_

And Finally, the piano would strike the final chord, almost making it sour, but not quite with its harshness…

_The end of things, after all, always leave a bittersweetness in the air…_

However, the last true chord wouldn't be struck until the curtains closed, and then their concerto would be nothing more than a flyer flapping in the wind on an empty street. All that would remain is the wistful remembrances of the people who had watched them, but even their memories would begin to fade almost as soon as their ending came…

But thankfully, their finale had not come to a close like that…

Their finale is followed by several little chimes and bells, mere whispers that tell of where they came and who they belong too. They are blatant about their heritage; with sometimes scarlet eyes and bright pink hair and a girlish laugh matching her brother's with ebony hair and bottle green eyes, with an affinity for orange and opaque eyes and an obnoxious and cheeky grin that could only belong to that of a little boy…No, they will never really be forgotten.

_No, it may not really matter if anyone ever actually remembered, they thought, for they were at peace now—with one another and themselves, and that was they they'd ever really wanted in the first place._

**

* * *

**

A/N: So, I realize that this just a seriously extended metaphor, and I hopefully made it fairly easy to figure out who was who but just in case:

**Naruto was the guitar. **

**Sasuke was the piano.**

**Sakura was the base.**

**Please review and tell me how awful/good it was, k?**

**Miranda Panda out.**


End file.
